Madam Mim
Tigger Madam Mim (sometimes also named Mad Madam Mim) is an antagonist in Disney's 1963 feature film The Sword in the Stone, which is based on the novel of the same name by T. H. White . Info Madam Mim appears in the original version of the novel, but not in the revised version featured in The Once and Future King which is more commonly known. In Italy she is known as Maga Magò. This character was the basis for the film character. Mim was animated by two of Disney's legendary Nine Old Men, Milt Kahl (who also designed the character, refining storyboard sketches from Bill Peet), and Frank Thomas. Kahl animated her initial interaction with Arthur, while Thomas oversaw her famous "Wizards' Duel" with Merlin. Although Madam Mim is the main villain, her total screen time does not exceed twenty minutes in the film. Personality Madam Mim is a very powerful witch who is equally or more powerful than Merlinhimself. However, overconfidence is her biggest flaw. She is an old rival of Merlin, and holds him in disregard. Mim is presented as boisterous, mischievous, and rather conceited, a sorceress much impressed with her own power who delights in causing trouble. She is also a somewhat morbid character with distaste for sunshine and all things wholesome. She is also hypocritical, as she broke her own rules along with Merlin's during their duel, and used a "loophole" when she took on the form of a dragon, meaning she doesn't care about rules at all, and had probably just made them up to limit Merlin, whose honorable side would not allow him to break rules. Powers and Abilities Madam Mim claims to be more powerful than Merlin, but in actuality, she is merely a specialist in dark magic. She is shown doing a few minor tricks, like withering flowers. The main ability she displayed however was her shape-shifting skill with which she can take the form of anything she wants. During her introduction scene, she changes into a cat, and magically makes herself uglier, and then beautiful. During her wizard duel with Merlin, she turned into: an alligator, a fox, a hen, an elephant, a tiger, a rattlesnake, and a rhinoceros, all of which were colored pink and an ugly, purple, fire-breathing dragon. Story in the Sword in the Stone When Arthur is transformed into a bird by Merlin, he ends up in the home of Mim. Madam Mim initially tries to convince Arthur that she is better than Merlin, but Arthur remains unconvinced, citing that Merlin uses his magic for good. This result in Mim deciding to try and destroy him, being that she sees all good things as bad ("Yes, and in my book, that's bad!"). She transforms into a cat and captures Arthur, but cannot destroy him as Merlin, warned by Archimedes, appears and interrupts her. This results in a "Wizards' Duel" between her and Merlin for the young boy's life in which both parties transform into a series of animals. Mim cheats throughout the entire duel, breaking each of her self-set rules in turn. Mim transforms any animal in the duel like a crocodile, a fox, a chicken, an elephant, a tiger, a snake and a rhino. Mim initially has the upper hand, especially after transforming into a dragon. However, Merlin outsmarts her by transforming into a germ and infecting her. She is last seen in her home, recovering from the disease. Merlin advises her to get plenty of rest and sunshine, opening a hole in her roof as he speaks. As Merlin, Archimedes, and Arthur leave, Mim rants about how much she hates sunshine. Major Battles * Madam Mim vs. Raven Queen * Madam Mim vs. Kiko, Ed, B.O.B., and Brook * Madam Mim and Big Bad Wolf vs. Wander and Usopp Against Sora's Team Due to being upstaged by Raven, she not only seeks revenge on, but desires to steal her magic. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Sword In The Stone characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:European characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animals Category:Snakes Category:Dragons Category:Tigers Category:Cats Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Foxes Category:Chickens Category:Elephants Category:Comedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Crocodiles Category:Reptiles Category:Geniuses Category:Crazy characters